Junichi Masuda
) Yokohama City, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan|company = Game Freak (since 1989)|university = Japan Electronics College}} Junichi Masuda is a Managing Director at Game Freak, as well as an Executive Director at The Pokémon Company. He is notorious for his work in the Pokémon franchise, mostly as producer, director and composer. History After studying computer graphics at the Japan Electronics College, Masuda joined Game Freak in 1989, after its shift into video game development. Initially, Masuda was in charge of programming, music and sound design on most of the company's titles. In ''Pokémon Red and Green'', he composed all the music, made all of the sound effects and Pokémon cries, and also worked on programming as well. In Gold and Silver, along with composing he became a sub director, and eventually replaced Satoshi Tajiri as the director of the franchise with Crystal. He later directed ''Ruby and Sapphire'', FireRed and LeafGreen, ''Diamond and Pearl'', ''Black and White'' and X and Y. He gradually took on the role of producer and main supervisor of the Pokémon franchise as a whole, with Shigeru Ohmori taking over his directorial role. Since Ruby and Sapphire, Masuda's involvement with the music of the games decreased as he took on directorial roles, although he has still produced most of the main battle themes. He also composed all the music of Pokémon Go, and was the director of [[Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!|''Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!]] Game Works * [[Mendel Palace|''Mendel Palace]] (1989) - Music, Sound Effects * ''Yoshi'' (1991) - Music, Sound Effects * Magical Taluluto-kun (1992) - Music, Sound Effects, Sound Program * ''Mario & Wario'' (1993) - Programmer, Music * Pulseman (1994) - Program, Music & Sound Effects * ''Pokémon Red and Green'' (1996) - Programmer, Music, Sound Effects * Bazaru de Gozaru no Game de Gozaru (1996) - Program * ''Pokémon Blue'' (1996) - Programmer, Music, Sound Effects * Bushi Seiryūden: Futari no Yūsha (1997) - Program, Music & Sound Effects * Pocket Monsters Stadium (1998) - Advisor * Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition (1998) - Programmer, Music, Sound Effects * Click Medic (1999) - Director, Program * ''Pokémon Pinball'' (1999) - Advisor * Pokémon Stadium (1999) - Advisor * Pokémon Gold and Silver (1999) - Sub Director, Music, Sound Effects, Game Design, US Coordination * Pokémon Puzzle Challenge (2000) - Pokémon Supervision * Pokémon Crystal (2000) - Director, Music, Sound Effects, Game Design, Game Scenario, US Coordination credited as Co-Director in the international release * Pokémon Stadium 2 (2000) - Advisement & Original Sound * Pokémon mini (2001) - Supervisor * ''Pokémon Zany Cards'' (2001) - Pokémon Theme Music * Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire (2002) - Director, Music Composition, Game Designer, Plot Scenario * Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire (2003) - Director, Planning * Pokémon Channel (2003) - Supervisor * Pokémon Colosseum (2003) - Pokémon Games Designer * Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen (2004) - Director, Music Composition, Game Designer * Pokémon Emerald (2004) - World Director, Music Composition, Game Designer, Scenario Plot * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (2005) - Pokémon Games Designer * Drill Dozer (2005) - Additional Tuning, Producer * ''Pokémon Ranger'' (2006) - Game Design Adviser * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (2006) - Director, Music Composition, Plot Scenario * Pokémon Battle Revolution (2006) - Pokémon Games Designer * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia (2008) - Game Design Advisor * My Pokémon Ranch (2008) - Game-Design Advisor * Pokémon Platinum (2008) - Music Composition, Plot Scenario, Producer * Pokémon Rumble (2009) - Game-Design Advisor * Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver (2009) - Music Composition, Producer * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (2010) - Game Design Advisor * Pokémon Black and White (2010) - Director, Music, World & Plot, Producer * Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure (2011) - Pokémon Games Design Adviser * ''Pokédex 3D'' (2011) - Game Design Advisor * ''Pokémon Rumble Blast'' (2011) - Game-Design Advisor * Pokémon Conquest (2012) - Game-Design Advisor * Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 (2012) - Pokémon Black and White Music, World & Plot, Producer * Pokémon Dream Radar (2012) - Supervisor, Producer * ''Pokédex 3D Pro'' (2012) - Game Design Advisor * HarmoKnight (2012) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Rumble U'' (2013) - Game-Design Advisor * Pocket Card Jockey (2013) - General Producer * Pokémon X and Y (2013) - Director, Music, World & Plot, Producer * Pokémon Battle Trozei (2014) - Pokémon Game Design Adviser * Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (2014) - Producer * ''Pokémon Rumble World'' (2015) - Game-Design Advisor * Tembo the Badass Elephant (2015) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Picross'' (2015) - Game-Design Advisor * Detective Pikachu: Birth of a New Duo (2016) - Game-Design Advisor * ''Pokémon Go'' (2016) - Music, Game-Design Advisor * Pokémon Sun and Moon (2016) - Music, Producer * Giga Wrecker (2017) - General Producer * Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon (2017) - Sound, Producer * ''Detective Pikachu'' (2018) - Game-Design Advisor * ''Pokémon Quest'' (2018) - General Producer * [[Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!|''Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!]] (2018) - Director, Original Music, Concept, General Producer * [[Giga Wrecker Alt.|''Giga Wrecker Alt.]] (2019) - General Producer * ''Little Town Hero'' (2019) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Sword and Shield'' (2019) - Producer Special Thanks * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Director: Pokémon) * Pokémon e-Reader Cards (2002) * ''Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) * ''Pokémon Dash'' (2004) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon (2014) * Pokémon Art Academy (2014) * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Pokémon Shuffle'' (2015) * Pokkén Tournament (2016) * ''Pokémon Duel'' (2016) * Pokémon Magikarp Jump (2017) * Pokkén Tournament DX (2017) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor * [[Pokémon Masters|''Pokémon Masters]] (2019) Interviews * N.O.M.: Gold and Silver (translated by GlitterBerri) * N.O.M.: Ruby and Sapphire * N.O.M.: Diamond and Pearl * Iwata Asks: Black and White * Iwata Asks: Black 2 and White 2 * Iwata Asks: HarmoKnight * Iwata Asks: X and Y * #Pokémon20: GAME FREAK's Junichi Masuda Category:Game Freak employees Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Composers Category:Real people